


Wings Of Fate

by EndigoLikesArson



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Avian Milo, Martin being a good dad, Milo has wings, Murphy's Law, Wings, im not sure what to tag, turnip, we stan the murphy parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndigoLikesArson/pseuds/EndigoLikesArson
Summary: Milo was always a aviar that loved exploring but one day he finds a mysterious portal. He enters and finds a world that he had only heard about in stories... but not everything last forever, as a higher power is hell bent on destroying the portal. Will Milo and his friends be able to stop it? Or will they fall victims to its tyranny?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Melissa Chase, Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase & Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy & Sara Murphy, Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy, Vinnie Dakota & Zack Underwood, cav - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Wings Of Fate

The sun sat in the middle of the sky indicating it was noon in the land of Asi. In the capital city of Mossview a young Aviar boy with white wings that fade into yellowish orange named Milo was exploring an abandoned scrapyard. People would often throw their trash or any unwanted items in it instead of using it for its actual purpose. The local authorities did nothing to stop it, some even contributed to the litter. Milo didn’t particularly mind it, after all he would always end up finding such interesting things! A while back he found some CDs for a show called  _ ‘The Doctor Zone Files’.  _ He had ended up sharing them with his older sister, Sara, they had never seen anything like it before and Sara enjoyed it, a lot. She watches them all the time. Milo was looking for any more Dr. Zone stuff to give to her or anything he himself found interesting. The boy was finding all sorts of neat stuff in the meantime, like an old hand mirror that was surprisingly clean, and a necklace although its chain was starting to rust but the pentand was still in good condition. He was looking at a neat rock when he heard rumbling. Milo looked up and saw the pile of scrap metal starting to fall and in supersonic speed he took off and flew out of the way, hovering in the air as he watched the pile collapse. He breathed a breath of relief before landing, he was about to continue exploring when he noticed something. He took a step closer as he realized what it was, a portal. The portal was swirling shades of greens and blues. Milo looked at it with curiosity, the boy had heard tales of portals before but had never actually seen one, let alone seen one in person. He took in a deep breath before stepping through the portal.

He looked around, he was now in a forest, Milo checked behind him but there was no portal, only a tree. He gave a look of confusion before sticking his hand where he had just come from, his hand went through the tree. He jumped back in surprise before trying to stick his head through it and suddenly being back in the scrap yard. He pulled his head back and examined his surroundings some more. The sunlight beamed through the gaps in the treetops, Milo took a deep breath before realizing how  _ clear  _ the air here was. He didn’t know where he was but so far he was enjoying it. Milo searched his backpack and took out a compass and a piece of paper, marking where the portal would be. He put the things back in his bag and took off into the air, putting his hand in front of his face to block from the sun getting in his eyes after he was above treetops. Milo looked around some more, he squinted his eyes and spotted a town of sorts in the distance. One thing Milo noticed was that everything was on the ground, barely anything Aviars made was on the ground, at least not without some sort of sky building, that's when he noticed there were no sky islands. Other than the clouds the sky was perfectly clear and strangely empty. At this point he  _ knew  _ he wasn’t in Asi anymore, Milo began flying through the sky as he tried to figure out where he was.

Milo spotted smoke and flew towards it to investigate, he glided down into the treetops and began carefully getting closer to the source. Soon he started to hear voices, He stopped and landed on a nearby tree and looked at a small clearing. There were two kids that looked to be around his age. Milo noticed something  _ odd  _ about them, they didn’t have wings and their legs were all funny. He was confused, and honestly kind of concerned, at the sight. They seemed to be camping as they had a small fire, the source of the smoke Milo spotted earlier, and two tents set up. Milo scooted closer to get a better look when suddenly the branch under him broke, Milo tried to take off but his talon got stuck and he fell with the branch with a loud thud.

Milo groaned and shook off the leaves and twigs before looking up to see the two kids looking at him with the same amount of confusion he had, well the boy looked slightly scared and the girl had a good sized stick which she was holding in a threatening manner. Milo let out a panicked gasp and backed himself against the tree he had fallen from. This made the others jump back too, clearly not expecting his reaction. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Milo was slightly panicking, scared of what these strangers may do.

“What is he?” The boy asked.

“Why are you asking me!? I have no idea!” The girl responded, although she was hiding it well there was a hint of fear and panic in her voice.

Milo looked back and forth from them but quickly brought his gaze back to the girl, more specifically the stick she was holding.

“Melissa, maybe you shouldn't point that stick at him like that, I mean he looks just as terrified as us, well me.” The boy said.

The girl, who was apparently named Melissa looked to Milo before nodding and tossing the stick to the side. Milo breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit afterwards, he was still on edge but not as scared as before. He continued to stare at them, he was extremely confused but the two were also confused.

“Uhm… Hi.” The boy eventually said, breaking the silence.

Milo gave him a small wave in response.

“Wait, you can understand us?” Melissa questioned.

Milo nodded in response.

“What's your name?” She asked.

“M-Milo.” He answered, his voice slightly shaking.

“I'm Melisa and that's Zack.” She guestered over to the boy and then held out her hand for Milo. “Let me help you up and uh, sorry for threatening you with that stick.” 

Milo hesitantly took her hand. “I-its alright.” He gave a small smile.

“So, what are you?” Zack questioned.

“What am I? What are you guys? Why don’t you have wings, and why are your legs all funny?” Milo asked.

“...We are Humans.” Melissa answered as if it was obvious.

Humans! It all made sense now, why there were no sky islands, why everything was on the ground, the lack of wings and talons, the portal had taken him to the human world! 

“That… explains a lot…” Milo said, mostly to himself. “I am an Aviar.” 

“Aviar?” They both asked at the same time and gave confused looks.

“Yes, we are people with wings and talons, compared to humans we have better hearing, sight, and other stuff.” He did his best to explain.

“How did you get…  _ Here _ ?” Zack asked guestring around them.

“A portal.”

“...I don’t know what I expected honestly” 

“So, why are you here?” Melissa asked.

“I was exploring and found the portal and well, it ended up leading to these woods.” Milo answered.

  
  


The three were now sitting around the fire, one of the tents had been completely obliterated while the other had a small hole and was covered in mud but still usable.

"Is this... bad luck magnet, an Aviar thing?" Zack questioned after witnessing the chaos

"Nope! It's a Murphy thing!" Milo answered.   
“What?”   
“It's Murphy’s Law, Which means that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. It runs in my family, but only affects the males for some reason.” He explained.

The two nodded, somehow that was not the weirdest thing about Milo. 

The group started chatting some more, Melissa and Zack did their best to explain how the human world works. School, transportation, all of the neat stuff. Milo listened eagerly, excited to learn more about this strange new place. This world was so similar to his own yet so different at the same time. Milo took in a deep breath as he enjoyed the peaceful silence that was the forest, a calm breeze swept by and he smiled lightly as it flew through his hair and wings. 

The peaceful silence was interrupted by a nearby tree falling directly behind Milo. The other two jumped, obviously startled while Milo just sighed. 

“And I really liked that tree.” He said to himself as he looked at the fallen tree.

“How are you so calm?” Zack questioned.

“Well, I have dealt with Murphy’s Law my whole life. You get used to it.” Milo explained and Zack gave a skeptical look.

They all went back to sitting down, they all chatted happily as the time passed. Eventually night came and Milo waved goodbye to his new friends before taking off into the sky. He had to get home before his family started to worry. Milo was usually out late, mostly due to Murphy’s Law, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary for him to return when he was. Still, he didn’t want to risk anything. Milo took out the compass he had and the paper he marked the portal's location on and looked at them while hovering in the sky. He made an estimate on where the portal may be from his current location and started flying towards it. 

The aviar boy spotted the tree where the portal was located and landed in front of it. He looked around to make sure there wasn’t anyone watching him before entering back into the land of Asi. He was now back in the scrap yard, he checked his surroundings again before taking off and flying towards his house. The streets and sky were quiet around this time, everyone was asleep or in their homes. Milo arrived at his house, landing at the door before entering. His father happened to be walking by as he entered the home. Milo’s father had white wings like him, but his faded into a lightish red.

“Oh! Hello Milo, welcome home. Did you have a nice day?” He asked with a friendly tone.

Milo smiled and nodded. “Yep! What about you, how was work?”

“Same old same old, nothing too interesting.” His father answered. “Anyways, there is dinner on the counter.”

“Alright, thanks dad!” Milo smiled and headed into the kitchen. 

He spotted the food on the counter, it was a sandwich with some chopped up turnips on the side. He took it to the dining room and sat down before starting to eat. His sister came into the room, her wings were a light orange. 

“So, Milo, did you find anything?” She asked excitedly. 

“Yep!” Milo took out a Doctor Zone comic from his backpack and handed it to her.

She took it with a big smile. “Ah! Thanks baby bro, you’re the best!”

“No problem Sara!” He smiled at her before going back to his food. Sara sat down at the table with him and started reading the comic. She had a huge smile on her face. When Milo finished eating he started chatting with Sara. She started telling him about the comic and eventually the two started reading it together. Milo was slightly distracted by the thought of the humans he met and he planned to return. The boy was intrigued in the human world and in his new friends. He wondered if he should tell his sister about it. He highly doubted she would tell anyone but he was still a bit nervous. Milo shrugged it off, he had plenty of time to figure it out. For now he lived in the moment reading the Doctor Zone comic with Sara


End file.
